runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Slayer
Starting Off *To start this quest go to the Varrock Square, and then speak to the Gypsy. Choose the option to cross her palm with silver (this results in the loss of one coin) and you will start the quest. *She will tell you that 150 years ago a demon came to Varrock, but was quarantined by a hero named Wally who defeated him with a special sword and trapped him away. She says that now the dark wizards of Varrock's Stone Circle are trying to ressurect him. She tells you that you are destined to kill the demon again using Wally's sword called Silverlight which has been passed down to Sir Prysin, a knight in Varrock's Palace. *Head North to the Palace. Once inside, head west from the castle doors to find Sir Prysin. *Speak to him and tell him the Gypsy sent you and tell him you need to find Silverlight. He will tell you there are three keys, one that he accidently dropped in the drain, another that he gave to Sir Rovin, and the last one was given to Wizard Traiborn. Getting The Keys Sir Rovin's Key * Go to the room just north of Sir Prysin's room and climb up the ladder to find Captain Rovin. *Tell Captain Rovin that there is a demon who will attack Varrock. You'll get the first key. Sir Prysin's Key * Walk out of Sir Prysin's room and go to the room on the opposite side of the palace *Once inside the kitchen use the bucket on the sink to make a bucket of water(if you don't have a bucket the room north east of the kitchen has one on the floor, or you can buy one from the General Store) *Walk out of the kitchen and go to the drain just north of the door. *Search the drain, and your player should say that he or she is unable to reach it. *Use the bucket of water on the drain and the key should drop into the Varrock Sewers. *Leave the castle and head to the Eastern bank and then take the path north until you see a manhole, then climb down. *Once you have entered the sewers, walk west then take the north path, and you should find the 2nd key. *Leave the manhole or use a teleportation method to leave the sewers. Wizard Traiborn's Key In this part you will need 25 regular bones. If you don't have them, a good method is to kill goblins near Lumbridge or kill chickens in the basement of the Wizard's Tower. *Head to south of Draynor Village and have 25 sets of regular bones with you in your inventory. *Head to the Wizards' Tower. *Climb up the ladder in the eastern room. *Talk to Wizard Traiborn and tell him that you want the key that Sir Prysin gave him, He won't remember, ask him if he has any keys lying around and he should tell you he needs to perform a ritual. *Give Wizard Traiborn 25 sets of regular bones. He'll give you the third and final key. Now that you have all 3 keys head back to Sir Prysin in Varrock's Castle and he will give you the sword Silverlight. Killing Delrith If you are a low level it is advised to bring decent food, such as trout, for the fight. If you are higher leveled with good armour and weaponry, you probably won't need any food, but taking some food is recommended as a precaution. Equipment *Before killing the demon you must be prepared as you might be attacked by Dark wizards. However, unlike in RuneScape 2, they are unable to use magic, and thus are less of a threat. *An example of a decent inventory would be full iron or better and the remainder of your inventory filled with food that can heal more than a third of your total hitpoints. *While fighting with Delrith, your weapon must be Silverlight. Attacking thumb|400px|right|Fighting Delrith *Go charge Delrith, ignoring the dark wizards. *If you're low on Hits run away, eat food, then attack Delrith again. *Once you're character has the option to say the incarnation, choose "Carlem Aber Camerinthum Purchai Gabindo". Quest Complete! Rewards *You get to keep Silverlight - If you ever lose it, you can buy another from Sir Prysin in Varrock Castle for 500 coins *3 Quest Points Category:Quests